We Need the Help, Gem
by RedFox09
Summary: The cute, sad, funny, and romantic story of how Gem, an unlucky Sableye, and Chillie, a strikingly elegant Froslass, got together, as well as a little bit of Gem's past. Rated M for M/F hetero PokemonxPokemon lemon in chapter 6. EDIT: THIS IS NON-CANON
1. Chapter 1

Cold. Very cold. Cold and dark. And big. Not too easy on the feet, either. To Gem, that was Mt. Coronet in a nutshell. Even the rocks and minerals weren't any good. Not like back in Hoenn at all. Maybe that was why there were no other Sableye in those parts. Fine by him.

He and his trainer, Klaww, had worked long and hard to make it into the Hoenn Hall of Fame a little over 2 years back, before taking a well-earned rest. In the last few months, they'd soon found the Sinnoh League to be a little more difficult. Gem had barely made it past the last gym; he didn't even know what to expect when they reached the next one. If they ever did, that was. It was freezing, to say the least, and this was inside the cave and out of the snow and wind they'd been told to expect around Snowpoint City. At least Klaww always let Gem ride around on his shoulders or sit on his head; he hardly weighed much and Klaww was young and strong. If anything, he liked the exercise.

Though Gem could hardly see at all, his eyes emitted an otherworldly emerald glow to allow some vision in dark caves, and this one wasn't even all that dark. Not like the lower part of Hoenn's Victory Road. Soon it wasn't even needed; there was a bright light at the end of one long, final tunnel. Gem shielded his eyes upon exiting, but Klaww walked on without so much as blinking, gaze unwavering even as the icy wind hit them like a tidal wave and ruffled both Gem's fur and Klaww's similarly colored, spiked-forward hair. The taller of the two stepped on through the nearly knee-high snow as if it weren't there. Gem would've been in snow up to his chest at the least.

Going further and passing a few skiers, he shivered and hunched over slightly, but for once, kept quiet, thinking it better to observe the local trainers who planned to challenge or maybe already had challenged the gym than bugging his trainer. Most of the Pokemon were ice types, and most of the trainers were wrapped up in huge coats. None of them looked, smelled, or sounded like anything too strong. _'Seel…'_ he mused, sniffing the frigid air and finding it a little harder than usual to use his normally sharp sense of smell. _'Piloswine… Glaceon… Snover… ?'_ He stopped at one scent in particular.

It was familiar. All too familiar. He couldn't quite place it; it must've been centuries since he smelled it last, and the snow didn't help… Then he found out. "Sneasel! Slash attack!" Some female human yelled out. A sharp ripping noise followed the very instant after. A trainer was practicing her Sneasel's Slash attack on a now torn-up tree. It also ripped open other old wounds…

"Master, how much farther is it from here?" he brought up, eager to get away from the Sneasel but trying not to sound like it. "It's freezing cold out here…" "It shouldn't be too much farther, Gem," Klaww answered dryly. "We'll just get a room at the lodge and maybe go out and practice battling near ice and snow. I'm sure it's harder for you to smell like this." "You're just always two steps ahead, aren't you Master?" "For the millionth time, Gem, stop calling me that." "Yes Master."

Author's Note: The first part of the story of how GemxChillie came to be (the Day-Care comic in my dA gallery isn't legit). It will be sad, funny, romantic, and lemony (Yeah the lemon part's only gonna be on so). Just to make it easier, in this story, Klaww is a human and ghost Pokemon are actually alive, but are so for a very long time (don't believe me? check the anime), and Pokemon can know more than just 4 moves (anime).


	2. Chapter 2

"Shadow Claw." "Where?" "The tree closest to you." Gem used the faint echo of his young but wise trainer's voice to locate the closest tree, directly behind him. He immediately whirled around and slashed it dead-on with glowing black claws. Three long, clearly visible claw marks were left in place of tree bark. They looked a little big, as if they didn't match Gem's claws, but those of something larger. "Good," Klaww nodded, patting his Sableye on the head. "You haven't forgotten a thing I've taught you back in Hoenn, and now you can fight even with ice all around you."

"But Master, do you really think I'm ready for the next gym?" Gem grimaced slightly. "I should think so. If not, there are plenty of trainers around to spar with. First, we should try the gym. If we don't win, at least we'll know what we're up against. Then, we can strategize for it." Gem nodded, always reassured by Klaww's insight. "Sounds good. When do we go?" "Right after we get you rested up at a Pokemon Center.

-

"Fire Punch." With the abnormally unexcited battle command, Gem roughly threw a flaming fist right into his opponent's thick brown fur, eliciting a deep, pained groan. The defending Piloswine was returned to its pokeball in a brilliant flash of red. "Well I'll admit, you and your Sableye have me backed right into a corner," its owner mused. "We do," Klaww agreed with almost no emotion. "You only have one Pokemon left." The gym leader gave a confident huff and tossed out her last pokeball. Gem readied himself, getting into an attacking position, knees bent, claws flexing… Then froze, and not because of the cold.

The pokeball released a tough-looking Sneasel, who readied her claws in a way that was painfully familiar to him. "Ready, Master," she sneered at him and not her trainer, featherlike ear twitching. Gem got a lump in his throat the size of a cannonball. His stance faltered too slightly for his trainer to notice. "Brick Break," Klaww spoke easily, snapping his fingers. Gem took a tentative step forward as if to follow the command, but hesitated when the Sneasel moved to avoid the blow that was never delivered.

Klaww grit his teeth. "Gem, I said Brick Break," he repeated the command a bit more harshly. The Sableye was about to try again, but moved just a bit too slow. "Aerial Ace!" the skilled gym leader barked. With that, her Sneasel delivered an unrestrained, sharp blow from her claws right into Gem's face. The latter withdrew a few quick steps immediately after, covering the wound with both hands. "Gem! What are you doing out there?" For once Klaww had an edge to his voice. His partner was speechless and seemed to be in some sort of shock. Something was doing a good job of holding him back.

"Ice Shard, Sneasel." The Pokemon followed her orders with ease and haste, raising her hands and creating a glowing icy blue sphere between them, then holding it forward, using it to fire multiple shards of ice straight at the challenging ghost. Gem didn't move fast enough to dodge and was bombarded with them, only managing to flinch like a child covering their eyes in a rough snowstorm. "GEM!" Now Klaww was furious. "Finish it off with Faint Attack!" Candice cut him off.

At this, her Sneasel shot straight at Gem, weaving back and forth while doing so. Before he could think, he was struck dead-on and knocked down into the icy-cold floor. Emerald green faded to black...

Author's Note: And here we address Gem's inability to battle Sneasel. The cause? Keep reading to find out, but prepare for sadness.

And make it double. *not funny*


	3. Chapter 3

"Just what the Hell was that?" Klaww referred to Gem's less-than-impressive performance with the kind of calm tone that makes a child's gaze stick to their feet or the floor in shame. Gem was no different; his eyes never left the white ground as they headed toward the edge of town without haste. "Master, I can explain…" he trailed off just in time for Klaww to cut in. "I sure hope so. You weren't even that bad when we first started. This better be good," the warning was firm. "It is, trust me. I'll just start at the beginning, when I first left my parents..."

-

Dark violet stumbled and trudged through fluffy white, eliciting a curse unrecognizable to any human language. "I don't know who they think they are…" the young ghost muttered in his native tongue, kicking a good amount of the snow in his unknown path before going further. He heard his mother calling him back with blunt harshness, bellowing something about it being the fifth time he'd pulled this stunt and making some sort of threat to punish him when he came back.

But he wasn't coming back this time.

His ears were being blown back and filled by the winter wind, allowing him to easily ignore her fierce shouts. He only had a faint idea of where to go, but the promise of getting away from her and the rest of his family was enough to make him go on without a complaint. He would regret nothing and miss no one. Ever.

By the time he lost sight of the cave he'd left from, he couldn't even begin to feel his feet, he shivered like a frightened Sunkern's leaf, and he could almost feel his eyes beginning to crack. The wind did not let up, nor did the snow become any thinner. He couldn't see, he couldn't smell, he couldn't feel, he couldn't hear, and he couldn't have picked a worse time to leave, but it really didn't matter. He wasn't about to wait a whole season for the frost to melt. Not in that horrible excuse for a home.

Right after he bumped headfirst into a leafless tree and got knocked down for the tenth time that day, he faintly heard something drop down from it, a little too close for comfort. With his senses crippled by the cold, there was no telling who or what it was. But then it-or rather, she-spoke. "Hit your head pretty hard there, huh?" the apparent Pokemon giggled. Gem could just barely make out what she said, but from what he could hear, it sounded as if it belonged to a female about his age. "Urgh, yeah…" He tried to pull himself up to a stand, but was too numb and exhausted to even come close. The poor attempt ended with a groan and a sneeze.

"You don't look too good…" the voice sounded a bit more concerned this time. "Why don't you come stay with me for a bit until the blizzard passes over?" "Blizzard…?" "You didn't know? There's a blizzard coming tonight. See those clouds?" "I can't see a tree right in front of me, let alone the clouds…" Gem groaned, scraping himself up to sit. "Oh… Well then, you should definitely wait to go anywhere 'til the blizzard's gone. I've got room in my cave not too far from here," the stranger offered. "Better than staying out here," Gem nodded. Something smooth and even colder than the wind wrapped around his hand, helping him to stand up. It was the claws of a Sneasel. "My name's NightScratch. What's yours?" "I go by Gem."

-

Decades passed and Gem was still in the same cave NightScratch had brought him to. During that time, he'd had to strain his claws digging to expand the living space to accommodate two of its newer inhabitants, who were also Sneasel. They'd left the cave over a year ago, however. Now Gem was on his knees, hovering over the mother of those two as she lay dying. He held her hand in his, at an utter loss for words. The cave and forest were just as silent; even though it was summer there wasn't a single bug buzzing, nor were any birds chirping. Even the gentle breeze typical of the area had ceased. All that could be heard was NightScratch's uneven breathing as she struggled to speak.

"Gem…" she rasped, "I'm so sorry…" Her featherlike ear twitched weakly and she coughed. The Sableye shook his head in disbelief at the sound, his mouth dry, useless, and ajar. "You've been… the best husband I could ever ask for…" Her catlike, icy blue eyes distantly stared into his now watery emerald ones, lacking the energy and life they once held. "Tell the kids I said goodbye…" she managed, gasping harder with each passing second.

"I will," Gem promised, his voice threatening to crack. "I love you, Gem…" she whispered, smiling feebly. Her spouse squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter as he leaned down closer. "I love you too." The distance between them closed and their lips connected for the last time. Indigo-furred limbs grew limp and cold. Icy blue eyes glazed over. Gasping breaths were replaced with quiet sobs…

Author's Note: See? Sadness. I cried a bit while typing this.


	4. Chapter 4

"… It wasn't much longer 'til the kids died the same way," Gem continued, pace lacking enthusiasm, hardly caring whether his trainer was even listening at this point. "I couldn't stay there anymore. I left as soon as I had the chance…" He paused to wipe a tear from his right eye. "And a year or so later you came along," the Sableye finished, struggling and failing to keep his voice from cracking, avoiding Klaww's gaze. The latter was, for once, a little more compassionate after hearing this.

"I can see why you'd have trouble fighting a Sneasel after that…" He stopped walking altogether when he noticed they were close to Mt. Coronet's entrance again, and Gem followed suit. "… but you'll have to get over that, Gem." The Sableye nodded with a heavy heart. "For the most part, I am… I-I think I was just caught off-guard," he fibbed. Klaww knew better than to fall for it.

"Gem, don't lie to me. You just can't stand the thought of causing harm to anything that reminds you of her and that keeps you from battling all Sneasel. Am I right?" Klaww was answered with tense silence and a brief nod on Gem's part. "You know me too well, Master… What are we going to do about this?" Another bit of silence.

"Um, I could help," someone unfamiliar answered, though in an inhuman language. Pokemon and human alike turned to face the stranger. Only 10 feet before them, emerging from behind an evergreen, was an adult Froslass. She was a little different: she seemed to even further resemble a human woman than most other Froslass, some resemblances being more prominent than others, such as the chest area. She was a bit tall, had a thin figure, and had a kelly green "sash" instead of a red one, with eyes and a stripe across her neck to match. Gem's tears stopped flowing for reasons not unknown when she approached. In this manner she looked like a human woman wearing a dress more than a legless, floating ghost, though common knowledge dictated that Froslass were hollow under their "dress" no matter how much it looked-or felt-like they weren't. Gem couldn't see too well, but even he had trouble believing this just by looking.

She went straight over to Gem, knowing she wouldn't be able to communicate very well with Klaww. The Sableye had to look up at her, and noticeably. "I was just passing by and heard you had a bit of a problem battling against the gym leader in town?" she pointed toward Snowpoint, wanting to confirm this before continuing. "Er, yeah…" Gem quickly nodded, speaking in Pokemon rather than English, which was rare for him. "I've heard that a lot since I came here," her arm went to rest by her side again. "My trainer and I had some differences and she quit her battling career, so she set me free here not 2 weeks ago. Before that, we had already defeated the Indigo League single-handed, so I think I can handle myself pretty well. But I don't like living in the wild, alone. Maybe I could help you two?" she suggested, head slightly tilted to one side.

"I er, I'll have to ask my trainer," Gem stuttered, tentatively sniffing before turning to face Klaww. "She wants to know if she can help us beat the gym leader," Gem explained to the human, seeming more on-edge by the second. "Well, we need the help, Gem. I'm fine with it if you are," he shrugged. "Good," the smaller of the two ghosts nodded and turned back around with another sniff and a light twitch of the ear. "He says it's okay," he confirmed to his own feet more than the Froslass. "Th-there's no one else on the team, by the way," he added. "Just us." "Well, that makes it that much easier then hm?" she half-circled around him, starting toward Snowpoint.

"Um, yeah…" the Sableye mumbled, sneaking a peek once her back was turned. Big mistake. She even looked like a well-developed woman clad in a tight dress from behind! He shuddered and decided he just wouldn't look at her unless he had to, following both her and Klaww back to town, dreading and looking forward to the upcoming battle at the same time. "By the way, we never got your name," Gem's left ear twitched with the statement. "I go by Chillie."

Author's Note: Well Gem's been out of the game for a while but that's gonna change here pretty soon XD


	5. Chapter 5

"Gem, Shadow Claw," Klaww yawned. This battle was surprisingly easy so far. Glowing ebony claws harshly swiped through thick brown fur, causing the defending Piloswine to groan and fall to its side in defeat, just as it had the day before. Chillie watched from the sidelines with far more interest than her new trainer. _'He really knows what he's doing…'_ she complimented silently. _'Why would he need help?_'

The Froslass would soon get an answer. Candice's Sneasel emerged from her pokeball, claws at the ready. At this, Gem's stance faltered the same way it had before. He turned his torso toward Klaww and gave him a look that asked, _'Do I have to?'_ The dark-violet-haired human nodded and the Pokemon of the same color gulped, turning back to his opponent. Chillie was visibly confused for a moment. "You'll see," Klaww reassured her, seemingly reading her thoughts. She disregarded it and thought it better to focus on the battle.

"Gem, Brick Break!" Klaww snapped, knowing full well what would happen. Gem raised a fist and took a tentative step forward as if to attack, but hesitated just long enough for Candice to shout, "Aerial Ace!" Before the Sableye knew what happened he had been slashed from above. Even after this, he failed to follow his trainer's orders. Now Chillie had no clue what was going on. "What the-?" "Fire Punch," Klaww cut her off with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Again, Gem raised a fist, albeit a flaming one. However, when he saw the Sneasel's frightened reaction, he froze dead in his tracks. Chillie grimaced. Candice smirked. "Faint Attack." Her Sneasel followed her orders swiftly and wordlessly, weaving back and forth before delivering a blow that knocked Gem down and out. Since he'd been hit by a Piloswine's Earthquake and an Abomasnow's Avalanche prior to this, he couldn't find the strength to get back up.

Since Gem had no Pokeball, Klaww got up himself and carried his partner off the stadium, passing Chillie. "Your turn," he nodded toward the challenger's side of the battlefield. "Good luck," Gem added weakly. Chillie nodded, fearlessly making her way to the stadium. Klaww set Gem down in a seat normally used for the friends and family of challengers, then went back to his place near the field. Gem was just close enough to see the battle somewhat clearly; unfortunately his eyes kept wandering back to the Froslass. "Wonder if her battling skills are as good as her looks…" he muttered to himself, simply unable to keep his emerald eyes off her.

"Chillie, Signal Beam, Klaww commended, again not showing much enthusiasm. Even so, Chillie followed the order without question. The "ice crystals" atop her head glowed brightly, and then emitted two different bright beams of light straight into the Sneasel's chest, one red and one green. The defending Pokemon was hit dead-on and cried out in pain. Gem was too distracted to be bothered by this. "God, she's even hot when she's battling…" he muttered, ears drooping back in both amazement and weariness.

The powerful attack, made twice as strong due to type advantage, along with a low amount of defenses typical of Sneasel, defeated the target Pokemon easily. "Return," Candice sighed, opening a pokeball. The Sneasel was returned to it with a flash of carmine. The next and last pokeball thrown replaced her with… another Froslass, almost identical to Chillie, save for the slightly altered colors.

"Whoa, this is gonna be good," Gem tried to sit up and lean forward, but was returned back to his former position by pain and a groan. "Ice Punch," Klaww gave another yawn. The instant it left his lips, Chillie slugged her opponent across the face with an icy cold fist. The defending Froslass was knocked back only a little, but still didn't look too amused. Chillie copied her glare and stance perfectly, though neither of them realized it. Gem's ears perked up at the sight. For the first time in literally thousands of years, he was starting to get… _'What was the word for it…?'_ Gem wondered, slowly losing the ability to think.

"Water Pulse." With these words Chillie was blasted with several spurts of water, making her skin appear smooth and somewhat shiny. Her glare hardened. _'Aroused. That was the word for it,'_ he mentally confirmed, swallowing the buildup of spit that had increased in flow and threatened to become drool, having trouble containing himself. He felt a familiar heat rush to his cheeks, accompanied by an increase in heart rate, but did nothing to stop either.

"Chillie, Ice Beam," Klaww shrugged. The order was followed; with both hands the Froslass created a bright, icy blue sphere of light, then held it forward and shot a freezing, seemingly unsteady beam at her target, making a direct hit, though it didn't do all that much damage. Klaww was just toying with Candice now. He could've ended the battle whenever he wanted to, but Gem wasn't complaining one bit, completely unaware of the sweat he was beginning to shed and the cold it caused. Despite the icy terrain, this was a HOT battle!

"Blizzard!" Candice commanded her Froslass, who furiously created a ball of light identical to the one Chillie had made only moments ago. This one, however, released a colossal blast of wind and ice, at which Chillie only flinched a little, raising an arm to protect her eyes. Gem's eyes would've widened if they could. She looked so great that way, with her skin soaking wet, the wind rippling the protrusions on her arms as well as the end of her "dress" as if it really were one, green eyes half-lidded and sparkling, panting minutely, lips parted just enough for him to…

Cruel realization hit Gem once the attack ceased. He crossed his legs in an attempt to stop what was starting to happen. Hopefully no one saw his tip starting to poke out of its sheath… But now it felt weird and uncomfortable, being partway in and partway out. He shifted uneasily, but soon found that he shouldn't have. It caused the right friction in the right place, but at the wrong time, making him groan in unwanted pleasure. _'It'll be over soon…'_ he shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down before the battle ended.

"End it with Ominous Wind," Klaww carelessly waved a hand. Chillie spread her arms apart at her sides, triggering a ghastly wind of purple, indigo and dark gray to blast from behind her, straight at the opposing Froslass, who flinched considerably. Gem cracked one curious eye open at Chillie… and found this was yet another mistake. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, using raw willpower to cease the oncoming erection, though it wasn't an easy or fast process.

Candice's Froslass fell to the ground in defeat before being returned to her pokeball. Chillie huffed tiredly, returning to Klaww's side. She glanced over at Gem, who still seemed to be in serious pain, by the looks of it, though this was indeed not the case. Far from it, in fact.

Klaww rose to his feet to receive a shiny new Icicle Badge and shake hands with the defeated gym leader, while Chillie's earlier concerns for Gem's wellbeing redoubled. She floated over to him in a way that looked as if she were walking with invisible legs, and took a seat dangerously close to his side. "Are you okay?" she cooed gently. Gem was calmed down, returning to his beaten and tired state of mind and body at this point. "Oh, you don't know the half of it…" he sighed in relief, finally able to safely uncross his legs. "You were doing so well up until that Sneasel was sent out. What happened?" "I uh..." Gem started, glancing up at her nervously, "I'll explain later..." he finished, putting a hand to his temple and rubbing it in response to the feeling of blood returning to it from elsewhere.

Author's Note: 'The heck? Gem has reproductive organs? No way. The next chapter will be the last one, and it's essentially just a lemon. You have been warned.


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON

That evening, Klaww booked a room at a lodge in Route 117, strategically placed for trainers, skiers, travelers and the like. Why Klaww chose to go out in a snowstorm this late in the evening simply to shop for supplies such as Potions and Antidote, neither Gem nor Chillie would ever know. Nonetheless, it gave Gem a chance to explain his earlier dilemma to Chillie as both ghosts were seated at the edge of a full-size bed covered with flannel sheets and a somewhat thick blanket.

"… And about a year later I met Master," Gem finished the same way as before, again not making eye contact with his audience, and not speaking English this time. "We've beaten the Hoenn league already, and now we're here." "That's horrible… It's no wonder you couldn't fight Candice's Sneasel..." Chillie tried to sympathize. "And, for what it's worth, I know how you feel." "You do?" Gem lifted his gaze up to match hers. "How?" "I've been divorced," Chillie stated plainly, minutely shifting in her seat. "Twice." The Sableye had quite a bit of trouble believing that.

"The first one turned out to be abusive, and the second one cheated…" _'What kind of dumbass would ever need to cheat on THAT?'_ Gem wanted to yell, but dismissed the idea and instead shrugged, "Well, their loss, right?" "That's sweet of you to say… I've moved on, but…" the Froslass averted her gaze. "But I still get pretty lonely…" "So do I…" Glowing emerald eyes dimmed slightly then lit back up. "At least now we can be alone together, right?" "Sounds like a plan," Chillie giggled, putting one arm partway around him, resting her hand on his somewhat bony shoulder. The smaller ghost shuddered inwardly at the cool, yet not at all unpleasant touch.

"Gem… what do you miss the most about being married?" Chillie inquired, lightly rubbing his shoulder. "I guess I'd have to say I miss the intimacy of it. I miss being that close to someone…" he trailed off. "Same here..." Her hand slid down his arm cautiously and invitingly, at which he shifted to the side, closer to her. His arm made its way around her back, and his hand eventually came to rest on her left side, in the trough of her curve. Hers, however, didn't stop until it reached the outer part of his thigh, close to his hip.

"Err… Chillie… ?" Gem stammered. She gave no answer and instead moved both hands behind his ears, rubbing and massaging the area there. Gem groaned in approval, turning his back to give her better access. Seizing the opportunity, she rested her chin atop his head, lightly pressed up against his jewel-encrusted back, and set her hands to work on his chest, caressing the small but hardened muscles hidden beneath his fur. "I saw you earlier today, Gem."

Long, oddly-shaped ears perked up. "You what?" "You heard me," she taunted, stroking the peridot embedded in his abdomen. "You just didn't notice when I looked. Maybe you were a little too… distracted?" she chose the last word suggestively, moving her hands to the lower part of his stomach, below the peridot. Gem was at a loss for words, for more reasons than one. "Are you frustrated~?" she used a sing-song tone while rubbing dangerously and teasingly low on his front. "A little…" he swallowed another saliva buildup. "Would you like me to help relieve you?" "Yes."

Chillie's hands slid down to his most sensitive area, assaulting it with rubs and strokes. He moaned, feeling his member slide out of hiding, ready to be played with. He unwittingly leaned his head back against her breasts, beginning to pant. She scooted further back onto the bed, taking him with her by wrapping one arm around his chest and still using the other to rub his rounded testes. She took hold of his shoulders and set him down against the bedpost so he was sitting up, then slowly returned her hands to his groin.

When Gem moaned, she took the opportunity to cover his mouth with hers, rubbing her freezing tongue up against his. Gem returned the gesture, a little set off by her nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit breath. His eyes closed and his hands kneaded the sheets, not caring whether they got ripped by his claws or not. He moaned into her mouth when she tentatively rubbed his progressively reddening tip. Still he wanted it faster, harder, and deeper. Between breaths, he managed one word that covered all three. "More…"

At this, Chillie wrapped a hand around the base of his length and pumped it up to the tip and back with haste and repetition. His back arched and his claws gripped the flannel sheets. "Nngh, Arceus that's good…" he groaned out loud, his panting intensifying. Upon impulse he began to buck his hips to match the rhythm his new lover's hands created. After another few minutes of this, he felt a tightening between his thighs and a distantly odd, familiar feeling in his stomach. "Chillie… I'm about to-!" Before he could finish the warning, she gently pinched the very tip of his erection, from which his hot, milky seed spewed out in streams.

While he was busy moaning, she blocked the hot fluid from squirting all over with one hand until eventually it stopped shooting out altogether and instead dripped down his retracting manhood onto the sheets. Once his breathing returned to normal, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. Before she knew what had happened, she had her back up against the bedpost, in the same spot Gem had been the moment before. "Your turn," he gave a smirk, razor-sharp teeth glinting.

He attacked her mouth with his in a steamy kiss while his hands cupped her breasts. Her arms found their way around his neck, encouraging him to continue. He kneaded the rounded lumps, careful not to hurt her with his claws, gaining a deep moan from her. She parted her knees, which looked and felt real though there was nothing visible or tangible extending from her dress-like abdomen. His kisses left her mouth and trailed down her neck, her breasts, her stomach… until the skin felt and tasted different, though it looked the same due to an illusion all Froslass create involuntarily.

He firmly licked the area between her "knees," and found a slit that tasted wet and sweet. She gasped in pleasure, gripping the sheets as Gem had. He further explored the invisible slit with his tongue, causing it to lubricate and engorge. He unwittingly poked one spot within it with his tongue, at which Chillie moaned louder than she had in decades. Approving of the reaction, he poked it again and then slid his long tongue further into the puffy, wet opening.

She held his head in place, panting more urgently with each passing second. He caressed her curves in addition to the steadily intensifying cunnilingus until she could take no more of it. With one final moan, her sugary essence flowed directly into his eager mouth. Her panting began to subside as he removed his face from her vulva and lay beside her. His arms snaked their way around her shuddering form, pulling her close to him. "That was… amazing," she breathed, returning the embrace.

"That it was…" he stroked her back a few times. "You taste better than any rock I've ever eaten, that's for sure," he chuckled, pulling her into another passionate kiss. A moment passed, and their lips parted. "Gem… won't Klaww be upset with us over this…?" "Knowing him, no," the Sableye shrugged, nuzzling under her chin. "He'll just be glad we're getting along so well." "We are getting along pretty well, aren't we~?"

Author's Note: Hey Shelby I solved the mystery of where it goes. IT'S HIDDEN 8D

So yeah they didn't have intercourse but c'mon there's only so much people who've only known each other for about 24 hours will do. And yes I do have a legit reason for why Chillie came onto Gem like that. Froslass is based on Yuki-onna. Don't know who that is? Look her up on Wikipedia.


End file.
